Элим Гарак
Элим Гарак - бывший сотрудник Обсидианового ордена. В 2368 году он отправился в ссылку на космическую станцию "Терок Нор". После войны с Доминионом он стал политическим деятелем Кардассии и служил кардассианским послом в Объединённой Федерации планет и в конечном итоге стал кастеляном Кардассианского Союза. Гарак был единственным и нелигитмным сыном Энабрана Тейна, главы Обсидианового ордена. Он взрослел, не зная этого факта, и полагая, что его отцом был некто по имени Толан, на самом деле являвшийся ему дядей по материнской линии. Толан познакомил Гарака с запрещенной кардассианской религией, известной как Путь Оралиана. Гарак узнал правду о своем происхождении на смертном одре отца много лет спустя. (DS9 novel: In Purgatory's Shadow, DS9 novel: A Stitch in Time) Биография После войны с Доминином После окончания войны с Доминионом, Гарак поселился на руинах дома Тейна. Там он начал писать письмо своему старому другу, доктору Джулиану Баширу, в котором он в форме дневника излагал мысли о собственной жизни. (DS9 novel: A Stitch in Time) Как страстный садовод, Гарак облюбовал садовый участок своего дяди Толана и начал делать каменные скульптуры в качестве мемориалов. Гарак стал работать в медицинском подразделении Кардассии, где он встретился с личным доктором Тейна по имени Келас Пармак. Несмотря на непростое прошлое, Пармак простил его, и они стали хорошими друзьями. Пармак, политический либерал, был членом политического проекта под названием "Проект Воссоединения" Алона Гемора. Посещая митинги Гемора вместе с Пармаком, Гарак поначалу очень осторожно относился к в профедеративному молодежному демократическому движению. Также он был немало удивлен тем, что Гемор, племянник Текени Гемора, также учился в институте Бамаррен несколько десятилетий назад. Когда с ним связался гал Мадред из политического консервативного Директората, представляющий старый военный и разведывательный аппарат управления, созданный еще Дукатом, Гарак задался логичным вопросом: стоит ли возращаться в то место, которое он терпеть не мог. Тем не менее он все же отправился на встречу с легатом Парном в разрушенный Сектор Коранум. Там он встретил заслуженных кардассианских военных офицеров, таких как гал Эвек и Осетт, консервативного политикана Корбата Мондрига и его старого друга, Пифаса (ужасно изуродованного) и его помощника Нала Дежара. Слушая споры и разногласиях всех этих галов и легатов, Гарак начал рассуждать так: "Затем меня посетило странное чувство, когда я посмотрел на этих людей. Мы все сидим в подвале разрушенной цивилизации и ведем свои дела так, как будто ничего и не случилось, в то время как наши враги, притаившись "где-то за углом", затевают заговор с целью уничожить всю "нашу суть" и окончательно свергнуть нашу политическую систему. Мы сидим в этом подвале, заключая бессмысленные альянсы с непостоянными союзниками, крепко цепляясь за ничтожные идеи, которых эхом раздаются по здешенему затхлому воздуху. И что же нам делать, доктор? Здесь нет ничего, кроме иллюзорной власти. Все лица носят маски. Но никая маска не скроет жестокой иронии: на них все равно отражается скрытый контекст, отчаянно жаждующий власти со зверинной хваткой в борьбе с жесткой конкуренцией, сочетающийся с глупым страхом самого себя и непереносимым отвращением к собственной сущности, которое подпитывает и мотивирует этих людей. И я не смог удержаться от смеха." Продолжая описывать этих людей, Гарак говорит про демократическое движение: "Вы готовы оказать нам помощь? - резко спросил Парн, все еще внимательно разглядывая, проявляю ли я лояльность к этому делу. Мне вспомнился разговор с Толаном о цене "статуса". "Или может вы симпатизируете этим людям?". "Да, я симпатизирую им" - ответил я, отводя взгляд и поднимаясь со стула. "Мне здесь не место. Прошу меня извинить за вторжение". Реакция Гарака должна была убедить совет в том, что у Проекта Воссоединения Пифаса есть потенциал. На следующий день проект Воссоединения наберет две три голосов на первых демократических выборах послевоенной Кардассии, сформировав правительство под руководством Гемора. К 2385 году (возможно даже к 2378, когда он был отправлен на Землю), Гарак построил свой дом на месте бывшего сарая Толана. (DS9 novel: A Stitch in Time, ST - The Fall novel: The Crimson Shadow) Правительство Гемора В мая 2376 года капитан Жан-Люк Пикард обратился к правительству Кардассии в надежде получить помощь в решении Кризиcа Getaways. Гараку пришлось вежливо отказать ему, так как послевоенная Кардассия не располагала большими ресурсами. (TNG - Gateways novel: Doors Into Chaos) Вскоре после Кризиса Getaways, Гарак отправился на Землю в надежде выразить благодарность Федерации за ее помощь в окончании войны. В Совете Федерации Гарак обсуждал этот вопрос с Луаксаной Трой, так как и Кардассия, и Бетазед, понесли самый большой урон в недавней войне с Доминионом. (TNG - The Brave and the Bold, Book Two novella: The Final Artifact) В 2380 году дебаты с участием посла Трой стали одними из самых легендарных событий, которые происходили в Совете за долгое время. (ST novel: Articles of the Federation) Гарак помог баджорскому ведеку Евиру Линджарину разыскать один из пропавших орбов, который был найден в заброшенной лаборатории Обсидианового ордена. (DS9 - Mission Gamma novel: Cathedral) В сентябре 2376 года Гарак вернулся на "Дип Спейс 9", чтобы принять участие в выставке картин Торы Зиял, которая состоялась в его бывшем ателье на станции. (DS9 novel: Unity) В декабре 2376 года он помог разрешить ситуацию с заложниками, которая была частью акта дискредитации молодого правительства Гемора. (DS9 - Worlds of Deep Space Nine novel: Cardassia: The Lotus Flower) В начале 2377 года Кира и Башир связались с Гараком в надежде на то, что он прольет свет на ситуацию с заменой Киры на Илиану Гемор. (DS9 novel: Fearful Symmetry) Второе изгнание К 2378 году Гарак стал послом Кардассии в Объединённой Федерации планет. Федерация предоставила ему резиденцию в Париже, которая в XX веке использовалась немецкими нацистами во время оккупации Франции (78 Rue de Lille), в чем нельзя не заметить аналогии с Кардассианским союзом. Гарак не мог поспорить с этим, так как он хорошо знал историю своей страны. (DS9 novel: The Never-Ending Sacrifice) В октябре того же года Гарак, имея на руках рекомендацию от Кейко О'Брайен, помог Ругалу Па'Дару стать первым кардассианским гражданином Федерации. Он считал это своим шансом искупить грехи своего прошлого, которые у него были перед Ругалом. (DS9 novel: The Never-Ending Sacrifice) Годы спустя, в 2385 году, Гарак и Ракена Гаран задумались над тем, что роль посла - это своего рода второе изгнание Гарака. Очень проблемное, наполненное кошмарами и террором прошлое Гарака во время его службы в Обсидиановом ордене вынудило Гемора и его единомышленников держать Гарака как можно дальше от их правительства. В 2379 году Алан Гемор был внезапно убит и Гарак вернулся на Кардассию, чтобы оказать помощь Проекту Воссоединения. Правительство стремительно приходило в упадок, его плохая организованность позволило Директорату легко посеять хаос в кардассианской правящей элите. Гарак пыталсь убедить Пифаса Лока в том, что им нужно обратиться за помощью к Федерации, чтобы предотвратить разжигание гражданской войны и намеревались сделать хирургическую операцию, чтобы инкогнито посетить Землю. (DS9 - Prophecy and Change short story: "The Calling") В 2380 году Гарак сыграл важную роль в Проекте Андак, несмотря на жесткую оппозицию со стороны анти-федеративных группировок, таких как "Истинный Путь" и блок гала Акеллена Масета. (STO website: The Path to 2409) В 2381 году Гарак был срочно вызван президетном Федерации Наньеттой Бакко на черезвычайный саммит на Земле, целью которого было оперативная организация союзного флота для защиты от вторжения Борга. Сначала Гарак отказался присоединиться к альянсу, считая Кардассианский Союз слишком скудным на продовольствия и военные ресурысы, чтобы участвовать в столь дорогостоящем военном предприятии. В ответ на его заявление президент Бакко предложила Кардассианскому Союзу несколько богатых сельскохозяйственных миров Федерации в системе Аргайа, Лишан и Соларион в обмен на его его помощь в войне Федерации против Коллектива Борга. (ST - Destiny novel: Mere Mortals) После долгих споров и разногласий с президентом Бакко, Гарак сумел подружиться с женщиной и они стали хорошими друзьями. (ST - Typhon Pact novel: Brinkmanship; ST - The Fall novel: The Crimson Shadow)) В ноябре 2833 года Гарак работал вместе с президентом Бакко над рядом вопросов, касающихся тзенкети, Конвенции Венетт, а также агентов Кардассии и Федерации, отправленных на Аб-Тзенкет. (ST - Typhon Pact novel: Brinkmanship) 2385 В августе 2385 года Гарак вернулся на Кардассию, чтобы продолжить работу над соглашением между Федерацией и Союзом, касающегося избавления Союза от присутствия офицеров Звёздного флота. Он путешествовал на борту USS "Энтерпрайз-E" по дороге на Кардасcию и стал хорошим другом капитана Пикарда. Когда звездол`т достиг планеты, Гарак передал Пикарду копию книги Элета Прелока под названием "Meditations on a Crimson Shadow", которая, по его мнению, красочно описывает победу светлой надежды над национализмом и ксенофобией. Гарак вернулся в дом Тейна, теперь перестроеный в новом стиле, сочетающем в себе черты кардассианского и федеративного искусства, материалов и стилей. Он с достоинством хотел бы повесить на стену одну из картин Торы Зиял, которую он всегда носил с собой, куда бы он ни пошел. На планете он встретился со своим хорошим другом, доктором Пармаком, который следил за его садом в его отсутствии. Пармак также был его личным доктором и одним из лучших его друзей. Гарак связался с Ракен Гаран, кастеляном Кардассианского Союза. В это время набирал популярность молодой консервативный националист, Эвек Темет. К тому же недавно в Университете Лакариан-Сити недавно прошли студенческие волнения, что, безусловно, являлось признаком нестабильности текущей ситуации на Кардассии Прайм. Вскоре была объявлена шокирующая новость: президент Федерации Наньетта Бакко была убита на "Дип Спейс 9" (II). Гарак и Гаран поняли, насколько теперь опасно их положении на Кардассии. Новый, временный президент Федерации, Ишан Анджар, который был баджорцем, сразу же обратил свой подозрительный взор на Кардассию. К этому времени усилились беспорядки между кардассианскими националистами и про-федеративными гражданами. Гаран, несмотря на советы Гарака, отказалась позволить произнести Темте перед мемориалом Бакко. Месяцами ранее посол Гарак отправил глинна Равела Дигана с миссией внедрения в националистические группировки в столицу Кардассии Прайм. В ходе миссии ему удалось установить, что за убийством президента Бакко стоят члены банды "Норт Торр". Диган был арестован Арати Меветом во время битвы за Хартленд, но он смог связаться с Гараком. Тот сумел убедить Метве отпустить Дигана и они вместе попытались предотвратить то, что уже казалось неизбежным. Он вдруг понял, что за всем этим стоит возрождающаяся организация Истинный Путь. Однко эта тайна была слишком угрожающей для нынешней правящей верхушки Кардассии. После одного из заседаний, Гарак сел в свой скиммер, который впоследствии взорвался. Убийство посла Гарака организацией Истинный Путь было в рамках продвижения своих политических целей не только путем устранения противника, который "слишком много знал", но и было необходимо для получения свободного места для консервативно настроенных кардассианцев, таких как Темет, на ключевые государственные должности. Однако вскоре было обнаружено, что убийство на самом деле не состоялось, так как капитан Пикард укрыл Гарака в надежном убежище неподалеку от города. Когда Диган и Мевет убедились в коррумпированности кардассианской элиты и были спасены командой "Энтерпрайза", Гарак представился живым. Затем он выдвинул ультиматум Гарне, угрожая раскрыть ее причастность к смерти Бакко всему Альфа-квадранту, если она не уйдет в отставку. Не имея другого выхода, Гаран должна была согласиться. После этих событий кастелян Гаран публично объявила о своей отставке и Темет выдвинул свою кандидатуру. Гарак в свою очередь заявил о своем выживании и собирался составить оппозицию кампании Темета. В тоже время с Гараком связался его друг Джулиан Башир, который опасался того, что Гарак станет таким же, как его отец, или даже тем, кем Гарак был раньше. Гарак задумался над письмом Башира и постоянно носил его с собой, размышляя над тем, что когда он станет кастеляном, он будет постоянно смотреть на себя со стороны: спрашивать себя, правильно ли он поступает, и одобрила бы Тора Зиял его действия. Избрание Гарака над должность кастеляна сулила большие перемены в судьбе Кардассии. Тайные планы Истинного Пути казались сорванными, кампания Темета была распущена, а государственные чиновники из Федерации, такие как Рета Каланис, назначенная главой Кардассианского Разведывательного Управления, получили соответсвующие санкции. Предварительные опросы показали, что Гарак, вероятнее всего, выиграет предстоящие выборы. (ST - The Fall novel: The Crimson Shadow) Ссылки * Элим Гарак на Memory Alpha Категория:Кардассианцы